The project proposes to generate saturating libraries of sequence-defined transposon insertion mutants in B. pseudornallei, F. tularensis and Y. pestis. The libraries should facilitate comprehensive identification of essential genes, virulence determinants and antibiotic resistance determinants for the three species.